yours with all that comes
by HaneGaNai
Summary: Prompt fill: thirdfury93 asked: Are you still taking prompts? Steter. Stiles is in college, has a new group of friends/study group, mentions Peter a couple of times. They want to meet him -curious, jealous etc- and they meet(randomly) n he's a total creeper/weird. Drama & humor. (Sans drama and jealousy)


"C'mon man, don't do this to me. You have to come." Mark almost begged giving Stiles his best pouting puppy look. Which, in all honesty, could rival Scott's.

"I know, Mark. I'm really sorry." He patted his friend's hand apologetically and returned to his fries. "But Peter is coming over and I haven't seen in three weeks. My roommate even promised to be out all weekends so…"

April and Mel, his other friends from the same year, smiled at him knowingly. Mark wouldn't relent though.

"Just take him with you and drop by for a few hours. It's the last chance to party before midterms."

"Are you sure? You are aware that he's older than us, right?"

"Yes Stiles, I do. I'm also pretty sure that I'd recognize him instantly if you brought in a crowd of guys with you based on the shade of blue his eyes have alone."

"Or the way his lips curve into a smirk." Mel added.

"Or because of his abs. In fact, I'm calling for a shirt off just so I can see for myself if he's really that toned." April piped in.

"Alright, alright." Stiles held up his hands in surrender, flushing brightly. "I'll ask him. And you'd all brag were you in my place. I mean, he's-"

Mel swatted at his arm, halting him mid-sentence. "Just bring him over."

Stiles laughed and went back to his fries. He supposed that a few hours out of a marathon and socializing would do them good.

Stiles was surprised when, after a very enthusiastic round of greetings, Peter agreed to them showing up at the party. Truth be told, Stiles only asked for sheer formality. He himself would prefer to just make up for all the weekends they lost to classes and essays, all the studying and enjoy having Peter all to himself. When pressed, Peter told him that he just wanted to meet his friends. All said in a tone that suggested that there was something more to it that he wouldn't share with Stiles.

Instead of prodding for the answer Stiles simply pulled Peter with him into the shower so they could clean up and get ready. He saw nothing wrong with the werewolf meeting his friends.

He should have known better.

They arrived fashionably late, courtesy of two hungry mouths, and it took him a moment to locate Mark and the rest of Stiles' friends.

"Guys, this is Peter. Peter, guys." He introduced indicating his friends with a vague gesture. Stiles was pretty sure Peter could name them all after being subjected to Stiles' many rants. Mark a bit taken aback with the werewolf, but Stiles dismissed it as shock and maybe some awe.

"Pleasure to meet you." The werewolf flashed a charming smile at the group. Stiles was pretty sure he heard Mel sigh dreamily and really, he couldn't fault her for that. Even after two years together Peter could turn his legs to jelly with a well-aimed curve of lips.

They made small talk and moved on, Peter's hand keeping a possessive hold on Stiles as they mingled with the crowd, fingers spread wide against his lower back as he greeted other people he knew from classes. After a bit of coaxing and a few promise of rewards to come, Stiles finally managed to drag his wolf into the dancing crowd. Despite his claims that the music playing was far from his tastes Peter didn't miss the chance to sway his hips with Stiles', grinding back against him and holding them close together.

It felt good, being close like this with other people dancing around them, matching their movements with the changing songs, but not straying apart. They never really spent time like this, never had a chance to be this carefree what with fighting monsters Stiles' last year of high school and then the distance separating them and hefts of school work that came with being a freshman. There were dinners and lunches, movies seen together at the theatre. But those still felt private, just for them. This though, this felt a whole lot of amazing.

A few more songs and Stiles felt like any more might result in more than just a bit of groping with the way Peter's mouth strayed to lick and nibble on his neck, peppering his skin with a fresh set of marks. He pulled him away from the throng of people before they made a show and sent him to get them some drinks. Stiles really needed to cool down a bit so they could get back to his dorm room safely and without much detours.

Mark found him alone, perched on a lawn chair on the veranda and well, Stiles might have actually been expecting the semi-ambush. His friend kept glancing at him and Peter all evening with a worried look.

So Stiles just gestured to the chair next to him and waited.

"Remember when we hung out last week? Last Thursday?" Mark asked, sitting at the very edge of his chair and looking between Stiles and the house entrance.

"Yeah." He did. It was pretty memorable since they had a rare day off, with no course work to do and little to study so they decided to work on what little they had to at a diner and then go see a movie.

"I had this feeling that we were being watched, but for the most part wrote it off as too little sleep and too much energy drinks. But when we were at the theatre I noticed a guy that I was pretty sure I saw at the café a few tables from us. And then I saw him again while we were walking back to the dorm. I didn't say anything, because well, he was always gone in a second as if never being there in the first place." Mark paused for a bit, stealing himself visibly for his next words, though Stiles had a good hunch what it would be. His friend looked at him seriously. "I'm pretty sure it was Peter."

Well. Stiles could admit that he wasn't really surprised Peter went back to old tactics and stalked him even at campus grounds, especially if they haven't seen each other that long. In all honesty, he felt a warm, content tingle spread through his body. Even more so when Peter joined them just a minute after Mark's revelation with a can of Mountain Dew in hand for Stiles.

Stiles looked up at his wolf and beamed brightly at him, pulling at the man's hand to get him within kissing distance.

"You're getting rusty, creeper wolf, getting caught following me around." He said with fondness after planting a chaste kiss at the corner of Peter's mouth. "You could have just joined us if you missed me that much."

He could see Mark gaping at them out of the corner of his eye and barely suppressed a chuckle.

Peter laughed using Stiles' hold on him to pull him out of the chair and press him close into Peter's side. "I'm actually worried you didn't notice me at all. I made it obvious just to see how careless you got."

"You guys are crazy." Mark told them, looking unsure and maybe slightly creeped out.

Stiles laughed outright, because well, they were so far from the definition of normal there was no way of explaining it.

He turned back to look at Peter only to see the werewolf smiling at him in affection and a hint of claws on his skin where Peter's hand found its way under his shirt.

Stiles leaned in closer and wrapped his arms securely around Peter. "You have no idea."


End file.
